


Let Go

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Minor Amanda Greyson/Sarek, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Open Marriage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: For Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020 prompt:Star Trek Discovery: Katrina Cornwell/Amanda Grayson, forced orgasm
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Amanda Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



The door opened revealing Amanda in a long periwinkle dress, a beautifully adorned shawl of the same color nestled around her shoulders. Kat thought about how nice it would be to crawl under there with her, but quickly dismissed it. The war was over, but her body hadn't gotten the message. She was tired and everything ached.

"Are you going to come in, Admiral, or stand there gawking?"

"Right, sorry. That's a great color on you. And please, Amanda, call me Katrina." Kat said as she crossed the threshold.

"Thank you," Amanda said, closing the door and then kissing Kat in greeting on both cheeks. Kat felt her face flush at the closeness. It was a standard greeting in Paris, but more intimate than Starfleet protocols allowed. More intimate than she'd been with anyone since her lapse in judgement with Lorca's double.

Amanda took her by the hand and led her into the modest kitchen. If she sensed her tense at the touch, she didn't show it.

"Sit, I'll make us tea."

"Is Sarek here? I thought he was expecting me." Kat asked.

Amanda turned with a smile that was light and bright. "He was called away suddenly. He asked me to host you until he returns."

"And when will that be?" Kat inquired, not impatiently.

Amanda brought her a steaming mug. "A couple of hours," she said, pressing the cup into her hands.

Kat thought she could hear mischief in her voice and was suddenly warm under her collar. Amanda retreated for her own cup and then said over her shoulder, "I hope that's okay, I could use the human company before returning to Vulcan."

Kat sipped her tea, choosing her words carefully, "I'm fine to wait, though I'm afraid I'm not very good company." Kat looked up from her cup, forcing herself to meet Amanda's eyes. "This tea is nice, thank you."

"Maybe we don't need to talk," Amanda said, bluntly.

Even with all the time she spent with Sarek over the last 24 months, Kat couldn't be sure of what Amanda was getting at.

"I don't follow," Kat said honestly.

Amanda blanketed her hands over Kat's; warmth oozed out of her body, and this time she didn't flinch. "I am going to thank you for getting Michael reinstated."

"You don't--" Amanda squeezed her hands, silencing her.

Her tone was firm but not sharp, as if from a female mentor she never had, "I'm going to run you a bath; clearly you need it. Then, when you're feeling more pliant, you'll join me in my room. And, as I said, I'm going to thank you for all you've done for my family."

"And, Sarek?"

Amanda's lip quirked slightly, "You let me worry about Sarek."

* * *

Kat wasn't sure why she agreed or if she even had. But she found herself neck deep in an old fashioned clawfoot tub. She never understood what Lorca saw in water showers, but this bath, it was soothing aches she didn't know she had. When her fingertips began to wrinkle she forced herself out of the bath and toweled off.

Kat followed what sounded like music to an open room. Clad only in the robe Amanda had left out for her, Kat made her way into what was clearly Amanda's private space. Splayed on the bed in nothing but a teddy, Kat surmised it was Amanda's attempt at leveling the playing field. That however was a farce. Amanda didn't look a day over forty, and even when Kat was her age, she never looked confident in her beauty the way Amanda did before her. This was probably a bad idea, but after all Kat had been through she was finding it hard to care about propriety.

When she noticed Kat over the padd in her hand, Amanda's face opened up. She set it on the bedside table and set her eyes on Kat appraisingly. 

"You're looking refreshed."

Kat cleared her throat, "Amanda, are you sure we should…"

"Katrina, I'm going to do this for you. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Kat moved toward the bed. "I'm not sure...it's been a long time since…" she trailed off, her resistance fading the closer she got to Amanda. She was exhausted and weary. Amanda for her part kneeled on the edge of her bed; her arms spread wide, she welcomed Kat into an embrace. Kat stood there for what felt like a long time, just letting Amanda hold her, stroke her hair. It was incredibly indulgent, but after all she'd lost, she never imagined being comforted like this. Amanda moved first, pulling away far enough to kiss her forehead.

She pulled her into another tight embrace and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, for taking Sarek's place. And especially for Michael."

A sob escaped Kat's lips. It felt like something she'd been holding in her chest since she was rescued from the _Sarcophagus_. Restoring Michael's standing in Starfleet didn't make up for the genocide she was willing to commit and Amanda's gratitude made her stomach turn. When Amanda pulled her into a kiss it crushed any remnants of resolve she had left.

The hunger in Amanda's eyes as she pulled open the tie holding Kat's robe closed made her pussy clench. Amanda guided her onto the bed, and without further preamble parted her legs and started licking at her labia. Kat tried to relax into it, to the feel of Amanda's tongue, warm and eager. But she couldn't box back up the grief in her heart. The grief Amanda unwittingly unleashed. She wanted her pliant, but Kat wasn't sure she knew what she was bargaining for.

Kat realized Amanda had stopped licking at her. She had gotten up and was rummaging through her drawer. Kat blew out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She tried to steady herself, find a rhythm in her own heartbeat. She unconsciously grabbed at the fabric beneath her as Amanda returned to her side with lube and a purple dildo fitted into a harness.

"Katrina, you need to let go. But I can see you're unable to do that on your own."

Amanda fitted nipple clamps over Kat's breasts, Kat lifted into her touch, into the pain of it. Filling her hands with lube, Amanda stroked the dildo, letting Kat watch her, fixate on the girth of it. She rubbed the tip of the dildo against Kat's clit roughly before pushing into her, causing her to moan. The lube helped, but she was still stretched wide. She would be sore tomorrow and she held onto that thought. Amanda aggressively fucked her, made sure the only thing she could think about was feeling full, feeling the throb of her clit begging for attention. 

"Katrina, let go." It was a command, and Kat desperately wanted to follow it. 

Kat pulled on one of her nipple clamps with one hand and rubbed fervent circles over her clit with the other. Amanda thrust into her harder, their legs slapping together with each thrust. Amanda had endurance, but Kat's body was being stubborn. Amanda grabbed her by the hips and increased her pace. Kat's mind fixated on the sound their bodies made smacking together, pain on the edge of numbness.

"I've got you; let go."

WIth a few more hurried passes over her clit her body finally complied. Kat cried out with a mix of pleasure and anguish and guilt and she was sure she looked as wrung out as she felt. Amanda pulled out slowly, covering Kat's cunt with her hand when the dildo came free, holding her there for a few moments. She climbed up her body, wiping tears and sweat from her face.

"Thank you, Katrina. You're stunning."

Kat didn't have the words to respond, so she closed her eyes and let Amanda stroke her hair. She wasn't sure why the people in this family always came to her rescue, but she was starting to accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Cleo for betaing your own gift. #MommyKinkInOur♥


End file.
